Take Over: Mythic Soul
Take Over: Mythic, created by Jason Galion. This magic is still in its prototype design. This magic shares similarity to the transformation and equip of magic as Take Over. In which the user incorporates the power of a spirit of mythological proportions into their body, to accumulate and hybridise their forms. Allowing for a share of magic. Such include: demons, demi-gods, beasts and elementals. Description By adopting the powers and appearance of the echo's they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the form's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes etc. Each form represents a echo of a greater being, meaning that each form posses personalities and desires that are invoked when that form is taken. After a certain time the form starts to take over and starts to fight with Xeris for possession of the body. When Xeris uses this form he is unable to his his primary dragon slayer magic. In these forms each of them posses a strange power from their once former lives, called a Mythic ability that decreases the length of the form taken at a cost for power. Forms Mythic Soul: Marchosias A form that is one of his most powerful forms, but at a cost of that power requires a large quantity of magic just to keep the form from taking over. This form has a veiled history. A monster of a creature responsible for the destruction of civilisations. The monster had since passed from the earth land, either it was defeated or it ascended to a higher tier, possibly godhood. Either way a echo of this power was imprinted on the last place the beast was seen, in an abandoned temple to the west, shrouded in sand and ruins. The echo of tremendous power was taken and integrated into the Mythic Soul. The more time Xeris uses this form, the more monstrous he becomes. As this being he possess the power of pure stellar energy, capable of manipulating and siphoning it from enemies. When Xeris uses this form, he gains golden coloured skin, gaining a taller stature with more muscular features. His hands and feat take a more monstrous appearance having more canine appendages, revealing blue scales decorating along his arms. His eyes change to a deep blue and his hair changes to a light dark blue, gaining large canine ears. He wears an Egyptian styled loin cloth and top, wearing arm. * Nebula Armoury: The user is capable of creating numerous weapons made out of astral energy. Such as bows, spears and swords. These weapons are capable of generating waves, columns and blasts of energy while using them. * Meteor Waltz: The user creates a spiral of stars from each of their hands, before twisting and roasting to attack the opponent, creating a large storm blast. * Oasis Shield: The user raises their hands into the air and a large wall or shield of sand appears to protect from attacks. Creating a almost compacted sand shield, capable of stopping many medium ranked magic spells and possibly even high ranked ones. * Devouring Void: The user generates a blistering massive dome of darkness, large enough to surround an entire town, depending on the mana exerted into this spells. Forcing everyone inside it to rel on limited movement and field of vision. The user is also able to move freely and very efficiently in the sand storm. * Blazing Kiss: The user inhales all of the surrounding air and heat, drawing it in and leaving the surrounding environment brittle. Before exhaling a scorching blast capable of delivering 4th degree burns. * Tyrant Void: The user generates scalding heat and lighting along their hands before swiping them either across an opponent or even as scalding blades of heat in the air. Capable of slicing apart solid rock. * Star of Destruction: The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast barrier of stellar energy to form, surrounding them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a clock wise direction, collapsing the barrier onto the opponent, generating a combustion of stars area attack, creating a blast similar to a small atomic bomb. Mythic Soul: Valak A form taken from one of the demons of the book of Zeref. A most malicious etherious, responsible for the murder of a more than a dozen religious icons and half of the towns of west Fiore. Eventually the demon was defeated by Mages from that time, but its book was not destroyed, its echo still lingering inside the book, until the book was found and recovered by Jason Galion, who incorporated Mythic Soul upon it, recreating the demon and then using the echo of its power to be siphoned into the spell and allowing it to be used. When Xeris uses the demon form he loses all pigmentation in his skin and hair and he gains white hair, as well as white skin looking similar to that of cement or gravel, along the line of his skin are deep red cracks that lead up to his eye sockets that instead of his usual blue contains two yellow eyes with a mysterious silver shine over them. He says that if his eyes were to go full neon yellow, that was to signal the demon had returned. He wears black clothes similar to a nun or a priest to a degree. Wearing that of the upper half of a nun's vestments, revealing his mid section and lower wearing simple tight pants fastened up with a red belt. * Curse: Subterfuge. Like all Etherious they use curses, this is the same for Xeris. Upon taking this form he is able to use the demons signature curse. "Subterfuge" This curse takes the form of projections both incorporeal and corporeal, leaning towards the power to influence and direct mass amounts of negative emotions such as terror and fear into a person's living nightmare, being able to read only their fears telepathically. This curse is the perfect curse for infiltrating and then targeting a group or a singular person, using their fear to create discord and to weaken their collective power. Xeris's use is apparently a weakened version of the Etherious true capabilities in terms of the number of projections made but each projection still possesses a certain percent of power. * Profane Serpent. The user extends their hand forward, creating a multitude of serpents, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target. When the serpents either entrap or damage the target, the target's worst fear is transferred over to Xeris so he will be able to generate an appropriate apparition to use on them. * Ravaging Blast. A large sphere of dark energy is charged between the user's hands and subsequently fired at the target in form of a beam. * Purified Prison. The user crushes a different-looking sphere in their hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. The user can also generate the trapped targets memories while they are within * Defiled Sanctuary. This form of magic allows for Xeris to transfer his body and mana into a medium sized location, similar to that of the concept of Holy Grounds, needing to be a closed in location for greater effective power. Inflicting his Curse: Subterfuge upon it. Allowing for a greater manipulation and creation for projections. Xeris body and soul are imprinted as a shadow that would be hidden around the area and would be unable to defend it with anything but his projections, allowing the shadow to be damaged undoes the curse and Xeris would be reformed. The curse will eventually wear off either due to time or the complete destruction of the location Mythic Soul: Phenex This form was found in a city of carnal desires to the east, a body-less spirit who incorporates a cosmic fire. A burning phoenix who was incinerated for his sinful intentions. Its remaining essence was placed into a small crystal lotus flower and locked within the city's temple. Before being stolen and then used to create a pseudo form of this phoenix for the purposes of its energy of love. When Xeris incorporates his form, his hair becomes long and purple, falling down to his back and gaining volume, the hair is tied up in a ponytail. His eyes change into a purple. He gains a more youthful form. His clothes vanish and are replaced with revealing clothing, possessing only a black loincloth and silken top. He now possess pink feathers, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. * Desired Punishment: The user creates a burning rose in front of the, and with wave of their hand. The flower blooms and creates a number of fiery, curved purple beams that is then fired towards the target. Each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. * Converging Passion: The user raises their arm and creates a ball of purple fire, creating numerous other balls of fire around the opponent. Before the user crushes the ball in their hand and the other balls converge upon the opponent, blasting them. * Roaring Heart: The user raises both their hands above their head, creating a swirling mass of fire, before creating a singular blast of fire that rains down upon the ground in a direct line of fire. * Sin Eater: The user generates fire on both of their hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion * Flower of Burning Pleasure: The user creates a single burning flower in the palm of both or one of their hands, sending it up into the air allowing it to bloom. Sending out seven burning streams that focus in on a single target, striking them once before converging upon them, burning them in a ball of fire, before the ball of flame blooms as a flower, and mass amounts of pleasure is sent through their body. Mythic Soul: Morax A form taken from the bones of a great demon of the east. Morax, a legendary Oni (demon, not from the Book of Zeref), a beast that was never capture by always hunted. Eventually he became a great sage and was regarded as the greatest warrior sage of his era, before passing on and revealing he was the legendary Oni. The temple was closed and was left in peace to respect the Sage. After a few decades with the Sages permission the power of the Oni was used and incorporated into the Take Over. When Xeris uses this form he takes on a form of that of an Oni. His horns protrude right out of her forehead, going from black to red. His hair becomes spiky and stands up, gaining blond hair instead of his usual brown. Under his eyes are red bags and a large scar over his right eye. He wears a chest revealing cloth. Having a Japanese archer band on his right arm and a samurai armour on his left arm. Down his chest is tiger styled sash ending in black baggy pants with sandals. * Earthen Volley: the user waves his hand. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various sizes, which are lifted into the air and sent flying at the target with a great amount of force and cause a huge blast. * Tremor Eruption: The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. * Earthen Crust: The user uses the rocks around them to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. * Geo Defence: The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. * Troubling Spires: The user places a hand upon the ground, creating numerous large spikes upon the area. * Terror Upon the Land: When above ground, the user forces the earth to soften and swell, using it to attack the opponent as if it were undulating water. The earth pulls up the trees and roots, sending sharpened stones and boulders flying, before the earth collapses upon him. Mythic Soul: Vinea Trivia * This Take Over is in a constant state of being re-written and recreated by the owner. * Each form is named after the 72 Demons of Goetia, but not all of them are demons. They are based off the Djinn Equip, but obviously without a metal vessel. * Marchios is actually based off of Set from egyptian mythology, both are my favourite out of their respective cultures * Yes I did base Valak from the Demon Nun, using its creepy Illusions as a curse. * Phenex was originally going to be a male version of Kama from FGO, but i decided another fire form would be to much of a hassle and changed it to Phenex * Morax was inspired by Irabaki Doji, and Oni's abilities over earth * Vinea's abilities was taken from Magi interpretation of Vinea, while the form is Summer Swimsuit Male Kiyohime. Category:Take Over